In Violation of the Queen
by Hoshi-Shindou
Summary: For a while now, he has only watched from a distance. But his lust has gotten the better of him, and now he has decided to commit the taboo.


In Violation of the Queen

He had been spying on her ever since he had first laid eyes on her. The Neo Queen Serenity was so beautiful to him and he just had to have her for his own. For years now, he only watched her from afar on his moon. But he had to have her. He couldn't stand to watch as another man had her. He, King Manabi, should be the only one to have. To have her scream for him like no one else ever could. And tonight, he had a plan on kidnapping her.

"Your majesty, what kind of refreshments would you liked served tonight?"

"Your majesty, what kind of decorations would you like to have displayed tonight?"

Neo Queen Serenity had been bombarded with questions about that evening's ball since the moment she had opened her eyes this morning. It was getting ridiculous and she was getting a serious headache from it.

"Why don't you guys give her a break? I think she deserves it." King Endymion came into the room and dispersed the tirade of servants who bowed in respect and exited the room. "How are you holding up?" He asked his wife.

"Well, I can honestly say that they have finally succeeded in giving me a headache for the day and it's not even noon yet." She sighed as she sat in her chair and closed her eyes. "I already want to go back to bed. Then maybe I can escape them for a while." She gave a soft chuckle. Fat chance, then the inner senshi would be on top of her to wake up. They had been looking most forward to this ball and they were not about to let her quit on them. "Is it alright if I leave the ball early? I doubt they'll even miss me."

"Sure, I'll hold down the fort." Endymion conceded.

"Thanks a bunch, hun." Serenity said and kissed his lips. She would finish setting up the ball, attend for maybe the first half hour of it, then take herself to bed. She was ready for this day to be over already and it had barely even started to begin.

Well, evening came and people from all over arrived. The inner senshi learned about some boy that also inhabited the inner planets and soon they were all dancing and talking about things they had in common. Rini had somehow managed to invite Helios to their ball and they were a little too close for Endymion's comfort, but he kept himself distant.

Serenity began to yawn after about an hour had passed and she made her way to her chambers. What she failed to realize, however, was that she was being followed.

She changed into a slightly see-through piece of lingerie then climbed into bed. Shortly after burying her head in her pillow, she was fast asleep. This was when Manabi made his move. He slithered into her room like a snake, gently touched her hand, and materialized then both to his home, never disturbing her peaceful sleep.

She looked so beautiful lying on his blood red bed. He just wanted to watch her until she woke up. And so he did. He materialized a blood red recliner with his powers, then sat and watched her sleep.

Hours passed as her royal highness slept without a care until eventually when she did wake up. At first, she thought she was still in her chambers in her bed. Until she realized that Endymion was nowhere to be found. She wiped the sleep from her eyes. This was not her room. And this was not her bed. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice demanding an answer as she eyed the man in the recliner.

"King Manabi, your majesty." He said maliciously. This caused a shiver to run up her spine as she quickly realized that with him, she was not safe.

"What do you want?" The rising fear could be heard in her voice and this only excited Manabi more.

"What I want is…you." He replied as he licked his lips and looked at her as if she were something to eat.

"M-Me?" Serenity asked as her heart race and her cheeks flared up.

Suddenly, he was on top of her, pinning her down. She gulped as she looked into his hungry eyes and fear stopped her from fighting back. He ripped her nightgown off of her then jerked her panties free. "I will have you, Serenity." He said with a snarl before his own clothes vanished then he buried himself inside her with such force that it caused her to cry out in pain. He was so huge that it hurt. He went faster and harder as he grew bigger inside her and tears rolled down her face as she did not want this. "Oh, you're even more beautiful when you're in a pain. I just knew it." He moaned as he felt his cock contrast and he exploded inside her. "I want to hear you scream for mercy." He snarled before he turned her over then shoved his huge cock into her ass.

"Oh god! Please!" She cried as she had never been entered from the back before. "Please stop." She sobbed as all she could do was take it since his powers had paralyzed her from moving. But her pleads only made him hornier and he pushed himself harder and deeper into her small hole. He finally climaxed in her ass then pulled himself away.

"You are mine now." He said as he climbed off the bed and left her to her pain.

"Oh, Endymion. Please find me." She cried as she slowly moved herself to a less painful position. She knew he would eventually save her. She would just have to be patient.

The ball ended and the only ones remaining were the inner senshi and the boys they had met as they exchanged information so they could stay in contact. Endymion made his way to his chambers, hoping to possibly find Serenity still awake. When he found that she wasn't there, he ran back to the ball room. "Scouts, Serenity is missing!" He yelled urgently. They all transformed then followed him to his chambers. They all searched the entire castle and found no trace of their beloved Queen.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Sailor Mars as she closed her eyes and tried to pinpoint where Serenity might be while Sailor Mercury pulled out her scouter and tried to place a radar on her.

"I think I might have found her guys" Mercury said. "She's on one of Venus's moons."

"Then let's go." Endymion said as he changed to Tuxedo Mask. They nodded and created a ring by holding hands with Tuxedo Mask in the middle.

"Sailor…Transport!" The scouts said together and the next thing they knew they were on the foreign moon. Right in front of them was a small castle where Mercury marked her location.

Tuxedo Mask was the first to run ahead. He had to check it out first before just barging in. He looked through the windows and what he found he didn't like. In the largest window, he watched his wife being raped by a monster in a place that he had never even dared to go. He watched as the man pulled away from her, and then left the room. Tuxedo Mask banged on the window, trying to either break in or at least get her attention. "Serena! Serena!" He yelled as he pounded as hard as he could, bruising his hands until he finally broke through.

The glass shattered and Serenity weakly looked up at the intruder. "Oh Tuxedo, I knew you would come for me." She said in almost a whisper.

"You're safe now, my love. The scouts will teach this guy a lesson and I won't let him hurt you again." She nodded as Tuxedo Mask, after wrapping her in his cape and as gently as he could, took her into his arms and got her out of there.

The scouts walked at a normal pace towards the castle as Tuxedo Mask went ahead. They would let him find out if their queen was actually in their before attacking. When they saw his figure in the distance approaching them, they quickly caught up to join in and saw that he had indeed found her.

"Serena!" They all said worriedly as they noticed her weakness.

"You guys…" She said faintly. "Thanks for coming."

"Tuxedo Mask, what happened to her?" Sailor Venus asked.

"The bastard who lives in this castle raped her. Why don't you girls go teach that jerk a lesson?" Tuxedo said angrily.

"Alright! Finally we get some butt-kicking!" Sailor Jupiter said as she cracked her knuckles and was quick to make her way towards the castle with the other scouts short behind.

They busted the door down and found the disgusting pervert sitting in front of a cozy fire.

"You could have knocked, you know." He said casually, peeved that they had just destroyed his door.

"Venus is known as the planet of love. How dare you poison it with your venom, you snake." Said Sailor Venus.

"Our Queen is very precious to us and you violated her." Mercury piped in.

"Our Queen may not be very smart, but she is very kind and you have abused her kindness with your disgusting hide." Sailor Mars added.

"And now, in the name of the moon of earth, we shall punish you!" Said Jupiter as they all leaped at his and attacked him until he could no longer move.

"Never set foot on the silver moon again or we shall punish you much worse next time." Said Venus as they all left. They returned to the moon kingdom with Endymion and Serenity and had their Queen checked out. Besides a few bumps and bruises, she was fine. But the event had made her feel more vulnerable and it would take time for her to recover. But in due time, everything would be back to normal, the event forgotten and peace covering the land.


End file.
